1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to current supplies and, more particularly, to a circuit arrangement for supplying an output current to a load.
2. Description of the Related Art
DE 10 2005 014 992 A1 discloses a circuit arrangement suited for use in power supplies and/or sources which are to be connected in parallel. Power supplies and/or sources which are connected in parallel together provide a total current to a load, which is greater than the maximum current of the respective power supply and/or source. Here, a uniform percentage working load of the voltage sources with respect to their respective maximum supply current is ensured. As a result of tolerances of the components used, smaller voltage differences may develop between the outputs of the voltage sources, which already causes a larger, non-uniform load distribution of these voltage sources. It is possible, for instance, to theoretically embody a first and a second source such that each of these sources contributes to a nominal current In (100%-load supply full load) for supplying a current 2·In (200%-load supply) to a load. In practice, however, because of component tolerances, one of these sources only supplies a current of 0.8·In (80%-load supply) and the other source supplies 1.2·In (120%-load supply).